1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to security systems, and more particularly to a security system for a mobile individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
In an effort to prevent crime, security systems are often installed within homes and businesses. Some systems may be adapted to sound an alarm upon detection of an intruder at a door or a window, notifying individuals inside and/or outside the home or business that an unwanted individual may have entered. In some cases, systems may be additionally or alternatively adapted to automatically notify emergency personnel, such as the police department of the region in which the home or business is located, for example. In this manner, help may be sent to the home or business quickly. In any case, such systems may serve as a personal security system for individuals in the home or business as well as a system to detect a burglary. Since such systems are generally configured to remain within the home or business, however, the systems may not offer security for individuals when they are away from the home or business.
For example, an individual walking alone at night or in a secluded area may desire to have a manner with which to sound an alarm and/or automatically contact emergency personnel upon being attacked. In other cases, individuals who travel or are often in locations in which security systems are not installed or activated may desire a personal security system. For example, a real estate agent is often traveling to and entering a variety of homes to show to potential buyers. Even if the homes have security systems, they are often deactivated such that the real estate agent may enter the home without delay and without activating the alarm. In addition, real estate agents often conduct open houses, allowing any individual access to a house and, thus, access to the real estate agent and the property within the house without activating a security system alarm. The absence of a security system, in either situation, makes the real estate agent particularly vulnerable to burglars and attackers. In other cases, individuals who need the attention of responsive personnel at unexpected times may want a personal security system. For example, individuals with certain medical conditions or elderly individuals may desire such a system.
As such, in some cases, individuals may choose to carry devices which sound an alarm when activated such that someone nearby may respond. For example, a person may carry a whistle to blow when danger is imminent. In other cases, an individual may carry an electronic device configured to alarm upon pressing a button, such as those included on automobile keyless entry remotes, for example. In either case, however, the devices only aid in notifying people in the remote area of the individual in danger. Consequently, the individual in distress is dependent on individuals actually being in the remote area and the responsive nature of those individuals. Furthermore, the devices may be taken or knocked out of possession of an individual before the device can be used or activated. As a result, responsive personnel may not be alerted to aid the victim in some embodiments. In addition, the individual may be separated from the device, such that even if the device alarms and a responsive entity is contacted, it may be difficult to locate the individual.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to develop a method and a system which monitors the safety of an individual and automatically contacts responsive personnel in an event in which the individual may be in danger. In particular, it may be beneficial to develop a system which contacts a responsive entity upon receiving a distress signal or upon failing to receive communication from an individual. In addition, it may be advantageous for the system to be easily portable, such that the system may be used anywhere and at any time. Moreover, it may be advantageous to develop a personal security system which is aware of an individual's schedule and/or personal information such that information specific to the individual may be communicated to a responsive entity in an event of an emergency.